Pursuit!
by Danzinora Switch
Summary: Kirk and Scotty are kidnapped by a criminal and Spock and McCoy must go after them. Is more interesting than it sounds, trust me. Rating's gone up to T partly because of descriptive illegal and medical imagery, and partly due to a dream I had where a review told me to raise the rating to T. Creepy, huh?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hee hee, it's begun! I've started that plot that's been hounding me. Due to some requests in my last story for longer chapters, this story shall comply (hopefully). I do not own Star Trek characters, nor the planet Arcturus (that's in some novels like The Entropy Effect and The Lost Years). I'm excited for this story so please enjoy!**

**WARNING: This takes place after the 5 year mission but there is some blatant disregard for canon. Namely, Kirk isn't an admiral (hasn't even come up) and Spock hasn't gone for Kolinahr. If this bothers you, well, deal with it because I still want you to read my story.**

* * *

It was over.

In his mind, James Kirk was well aware of that fact. He accepted it, understood it, and knew he had to move on. But in his heart, he couldn't let go.

After five years in space, the _Enterprise_ had returned home.

There had been a huge welcoming ceremony. The media had been hyping it for days. So for a while he could pretend that the action was still going on as he recounted tale after tale amidst the crazy festivities. Everyone he knew was still there, and instead of being in danger they were all having fun. But all good things must end, don't they?

It finally became real to him when McCoy approached him with news of his resignation. He had been relaxing in his San Francisco apartment. The _Enterprise_ was still up in orbit (yes, in spacedock) but he simply felt like he was on shore leave. But when hazel eyes met blue and his friend told him he was leaving Starfleet, _that's_ when Kirk knew: _it was over_.

There was no dissuading McCoy, either. He had pressed, threatened, and begged, but the man held firm. "Jim, I'm still not entirely sure _why_ I joined the Fleet even in the first place," McCoy had said. "And as much fun as we had I can tell you now that another mission like ours and I'll end up a basket case."

If Kirk thought that felt like a sucker punch to the stomach he was mistaken. And he realized how mistaken he was when Spock showed up later with the same message. He had been offered a teaching position on Vulcan, and would begin in six months when the next term started.

Yes, it was over indeed.

And to top it all off someone had planted a bomb in Starfleet Headquarters barely a week after the _Enterprise_ returned.

The results were staggering. It had taken out almost an entire city block and then a raging fire had started. Air rescue emergency measures were taken immediately but that didn't stop the death toll from reaching 1,000 and then passing it. The list of casualties came out today and the Federation declared that tomorrow would be a day of mourning the tragedy and all non-essential personnel could take off work. So as the list scrolled on all over the news Kirk found himself wandering to a lesser part of the city and stumbling into a bar. _And why not? _he thought bitterly. After all that had happened, he could sure use a drink.

Vaguely he wondered if Bones might want to join him. Lord knew he felt death deeply. He walked over to a comm station and called his hotel room. Since Joanna wouldn't be earthbound for another month he was still hanging around San Francisco until she arrived.

Either no one was in the room or Bones simply wasn't answering. Kirk sighed. "Hey, Bones, it's Jim. I'm over at a bar called, um, the Idle Swan. I was just wondering if you'd want to join me for drinks… you can swing by anytime you get this… I don't know how long I'll be here. It's a nice place. Well… later." Kirk closed the link and sighed. Then he moved for the counter.

The bar seemed unusually crowded. But then, Kirk realized, with the dead list coming out people who lost loved ones were probably going to drink away their sorrows. He couldn't blame them for trying.

He sat on a stool and ordered a Finegale's Folly. The barmaid soon returned with the beverage. "Rough day?" she mused.

Kirk gave a tight smile. "Now times it by 7."

She shook her head. "Should've come here earlier, then."

Kirk's smile grew wider. "I'll be sure to remember that."

She wasn't a bad-looking barmaid. She had platinum blond hair piled around her head and was wearing a skin-tight, abstract-design outfit. She seemed tall, but from the way she walked Kirk figured she was in heels. He was about to ask her name when another patron waved for her attention. She moved off to tend her job.

Kirk fiddled with his drink before taking a sip. It was very good; strong and sweet. This was the real deal; no synthesizers getting in the way. There was a pang as he thought of his ship.

Before his brooding could get any worse, there was a barrage of loud laughter to his left. Kirk could hardly believe it as a familiar voice reached his ears.

"An' I'll tell ya another thing. Now, this story's got a lot'of parts in it, so keep yer ears open, lad an' pay attention." Kirk picked up his drink and walked farther down the bar counter. Finding a new seat, he tapped Scotty's shoulder.

The Scotsman whirled. "Who in the bloody- Jim!" There was a sudden, crushing bear hug.

"Whoa! Hey, Scotty, it's good to see you, too. It's been what, 5 days?"

Scotty pulled away. His face had the flush of someone who was a little tipsy. "5 days, 5 years, I've missed ye, sair. I was just tellin' Clay here all about the _Enterprise_ an' all of a sudden you show up! If tha' isn't a lucky coincidence, I don' know what is." Scotty, frowned, then suddenly perked up. "Oh, aye me! Clay, this is Captain James T. Kirk, Captain, this is Clay." The man on the other side of Scotty held up his hand. He seemed polite enough.

"It's nice to meet you," Kirk said, his spirits rising. Leave it to Scotty to get him out of his sudden depression. "Do you two know each other?"

Clay laughed. "We do now, Captain. [Please, call me Jim]. Montgomery's made for a more interesting conversation than the friend I came with." He jerked his head to where a small, squirrely man was draining a glass. Empty bottles littered the area. To Kirk it seemed like he could pass out any moment.

"So Scotty, what are you doing here? Last I saw you couldn't wait to tackle the ship's refit."

"Ach, I know, sair," he sighed. "But I've got t'have a _wee_ bit of shore leave, an' this is one of the hardy type of bars, an' asides, I cannae start tomorrow 'cause of the day off!" He squinted at Kirk. "An' how did ye find out 'bout this place?"

Kirk shrugged. "I wandered in off the street."

Scotty clapped his back. "Well, then remember wha' I said 'bout coincidence, because I can't!"

Kirk laughed and Clay joined in. "I never thought I'd be drinking with two important men from the _Enterprise_," he said, shaking his head. He raised his voice. "Hey, bartender! Let's have another round over here, on me!" Scotty whooped and Kirk quickly downed his glass to make room for more.

* * *

At about 1 A.M. the last three patrons were ejected from the bar. They were all grinning like idiots and two were leaning heavily on each other singing 'Itsy Bitsy Spider'. Only they forgot the rest of the song after 'climbed up the water spout' and so just ended up repeating the first two lines.

"Captain, Captain!" one said, breathless. "Which way is yer apartment?"

"It's _Jim_!" the other roared. He stopped. "And I have no idea." They burst out laughing and stumbled into each other and nearly fell off the curb.

"We can crash at my place, it's not too far away," the third one, still upright, said.

"Aye, Clay!"

"Lead on!" Kirk suddenly lost his hold on Scotty and fell over. He sat grinning on the street. "I'll catch up!"

Clay bent down helped the drunk man to his feet. "Scotty, can you walk?" he called.

"Laddy, I've been drinkin' scotch since before ye were born," Scotty said. "Now how old are ye?"

Clay sighed and they ambled off, rounding a corner to a ramshackle area.

"Hey," Scotty said. "That's a, a Brizen-class ship!"

"Yep," Clay said. "And my home. It's kind of like living out of a car."

It was big enough to have warp capabilities, but small enough to land on a planet. However, it needed a small crew to operate, and it was empty when they entered.

The two men crashed on some bunks in the back and were out cold. Clay sighed and walked elsewhere in his home.

Two hours later, the ship took off.

* * *

McCoy grimaced as a knock on his door woke him from his sleep. He sighed, and sank back into his covers, pretending he imagined it. Nope. The knock came again.

Groaning, he untangled himself from the sheets and checked the time. 10:30. Far too early in the morning, he thought. Considering how late he had been up last night, he was determined to sleep in.

Crossing out of the bedroom, McCoy wondered if it was Jim coming to give him grief about last night. Not that it could be helped. McCoy had spent most of the day consoling a friend after his wife died in the terrorist attack. He hadn't made it back to his hotel room until shortly before midnight, and he figured that, despite Jim's message, it was a little late to join him for drinks. Besides, he was dead on his feet.

The knock came again. "For Pete's sake, I'm coming!" he growled as he undid the lock. The door swooshed open. And Spock was standing there.

McCoy blinked. _This_ was unexpected. He felt a flutter of hope that he was dreaming and thus, still asleep. Except he wasn't.

"Spock," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I am looking for Jim Kirk," he replied.

McCoy processed this slowly, trying to shake the cobwebs out of his mind. "O-kay… why?"

"Yesterday I invited him to eat breakfast with me in a little café and we agreed to meet there at 9:00 A.M. today," Spock continued. "When the captain did not show up I contacted his apartment, but got no answer. So I visited it. He is not there. So I wondered perhaps if he was with you."

"So you dropped by?" McCoy asked. "Why didn't you just call?"

"Doctor, I did," Spock pointed to the comm station. McCoy turned and saw two, blinking, new messages.

"Oh." He frowned and Spock stepped inside. "He's not here," he told the Vulcan offhand. "But last night I got a message saying he was at a bar, the 'Idle Swan' I believe."

"I see," Spock said. "And who sent the message?"

"Jim, of course, who else do ya think?" McCoy didn't care that his wording had left room for misinterpretation.

"Do you suppose he is still there?" Spock inquired.

"Well, he's _somewhere_," McCoy groused, shambling back into the bedroom. "And that's as good a place to start. Just let me change and we'll be on our way."

"Doctor, I did not mean to disturb you. I shall go to the Idle Swan."

"Hold it right there." McCoy stuck his head out the door and pointed at him. "Jim's my friend, too, and I'm his doctor. That means if he's drunk someplace then I get to tag along to make sure he doesn't have alcohol poisoning and to yell at him for getting _that_ drunk in the first place. Now sit." He pointed at the couch.

Spock walked over and slowly sat down.

"Good. Now let me freshen up; I'll be out in a jiffy." The door shut.

A moment later it opened again and McCoy stepped out in more suitable day clothes.

"Alright, Spock, let's go."

* * *

The Idle Swan was located in a dubious region of town, Spock noted. As he and the doctor walked in they found it empty except for a barmaid sweeping the floor.

"We're normally closed," she said upon sighting them. "But we're making an exception considering the attack." She set the broom down and wiped her hands. "What can I getcha?"

"We are not here for drinks," Spock said. "We are looking for a friend of ours who was here last night; James Kirk."

"Kirk," the barmaid mulled the name over. "James… does he go by Jim?"

"Yes," McCoy said.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think I know who you're talking about. He, Clay, and a man named Scott were in here having a ball last night."

"Scotty?" McCoy asked. "Scottish accent, dark hair?"

"Yup."

"Where did they go after you closed?" he pressed.

She shrugged, platinum curls brushing her shoulders. "I think they were too drunk to go much anywhere, at least, on their own. Fortunately Clay could guide him."

"This Clay," Spock said. "Was he drinking with them?"

"Yeah, like old friends. Of course, alcohol does that to people. He paid for their drinks, too."

"Why wasn't he keeling over?" McCoy wondered.

The barmaid rolled her eyes. She apparently didn't like the many questions. "Because he's a Narkonen. They don't get drunk."

McCoy frowned. Something seemed off here. Apparently Spock sensed it too when he asked "Who exactly is Clay?"

"Clay Vanguard," the barmaid answered. "Trader, popular customer when he's earthbound, pays well." She sighed. "Anything else?"

"A moment, please." Spock guided McCoy away from the lady and they stood near the entrance of the bar.

"Spock, you act like you know that name. Is Jim in trouble?"

Spock motioned for McCoy to keep his voice down. "Doctor, according to Starfleet records, Clay Vanguard is a rogue dealer. He has been brought up on black market charges as well as dealing with the Orion and Romulan empires. The facts, as this lady tells them, say that Jim and Mr. Scott got drunk with Clay, who in reality cannot get drunk, and followed him out of the bar." McCoy narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, if you two want to know more about Clay one of his buddies is passed out in the back," the barmaid called.

Spock straightened. "If you could please show us."

She led them into a dark back room where various odd and ends were kept. A figure was sprawled on the floor, snoring heavily. She flicked on the light, took a bucket of water, and dumped it on the small man.

"Whoa! What? How?" the man spluttered. He cringed as his hangover sank in.

"Crawlings, these two boys want to talk to you," she snapped. She spun on her heel and left Spock and McCoy with the squirrely man.

"Who- who are you?" the man finally said, trying to focus his eyes on them.

"I am Spock, and this is Dr. McCoy." Spock paused. "Do you know where Clay Vanguard is?"

"Clay? He's… oh crap." The man cursed some more. "I missed it, he's left me here."

"Missed what?" McCoy asked.

"Um," Crawlings suddenly looked hesitant. "I can't say."

"Look," McCoy dug in his pocket and held out some pills. "These treat hangovers. Do you want them?" Crawlings reached out but McCoy pulled his hand back. "Where is Clay; and our friends Scotty and Kirk?"

Crawlings looked longingly at the closed fist. "I don't know about… Kirk… but I do know that Clay and Mr. Scott should be on their way to Arcturus."

McCoy sucked in a breath. Arcturus. This was not good.

"Why?" Spock said.

Crawlings winced. "Look, a job's a job, okay? And I'm kept in the dark half of the time. All I know is they should be going to Arcturus about now. Say, what day is it anyway?"

McCoy sighed and gave him the pills, informing him it was Tuesday. Crawlings downed them dry and went back to sleep. Thanking the barmaid for her help, Spock and McCoy left the bar.

They stood outside in silence. "So," McCoy said. "Arcturus."

"Indeed," Spock spoke. "Since Captain Kirk was with Clay and Mr. Scott last night it is logical to assume he is with them now." He lapsed back into contemplation.

"Well, aren't we going to do something about it?" McCoy said, irritated. "We need to inform Starfleet of a double kidnapping!"

"I am uncertain how productive that would be," Spock said quietly.

"Are you kidding me? A captain and a chief engineer have been captured by a Federation criminal. They've _got_ to do something!"

"Normally, Doctor. However, I fear that in light of the recent tragedy, Captain Kirk's and Mr. Scott's predicament will pale in comparison. Secondly, Arcturus is outside Federation space and thus, jurisdiction. It is also relatively close to the Klingon and Romulan empires. Starfleet patrols already give the planet a wide berth, and they would be unable to interfere. Thirdly, I also doubt that any serious measures can be made by Starfleet today, since it has been declared a 'day off'."

"Well, we can't just wait until tomorrow!"

"No, we cannot."

"Exactly! So, wait, Spock, I know that look. What do you have in mind?"

"Doctor, I suggest you begin packing some things we'll need."

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I may go back and name the chapters later. Enjoy, y'all! (P.S.: I don't own Star Trek).**

* * *

Kirk awoke and wished he hadn't. He had a roaring headache and for a while that was all he could think about (if you could call it thinking). He eventually managed to open his eyes, and regretted that also. The light just made his headache worse.

He instead took stock of his surroundings through other means. He was lying on a bunk, which felt fairly comfortable, yet unfamiliar. He squinted and saw Scotty lying on a similar one across the room. He was still passed out.

Kirk groaned and tried to recall the events of last night. He remembered wandering into a tavern, meeting Scotty and his friend, there was a pretty barmaid… but anything else after that was a hazy blur.

"Scotty," he croaked. Kirk cleared his voice and tried again. "Scotty." A little better. Kirk found he was suddenly very thirsty. He managed to get into a sitting position on his bunk, but decided not to walk to the Scotsman just yet; he still felt woozy.

"Scotty!" he said louder.

The man twitched and sighed. Then he moaned. A hand flew up to his forehead and Scotty rolled over. "Don' bother me if ye don' have tuh; I've got a headache the size of Edinburg."

"Scotty, you have to get up," Kirk tried. His vision was clearing; he didn't recognize the room they were in. His eyes drifted to the doorway and he froze, suddenly going on red alert.

There was a force field.

With the hangover pushed to the back of his mind Kirk swiftly crossed to Scotty. "C'mon, wake up! We have to figure out where we are."

An eyelid cracked open. "Can ye really not hold yer liquor an' your memories together, mate? Aren't we at Clay's?"

Clay? Ah, yes, Kirk recalled. But that still didn't explain the force field blocking their only exit.

"Mr. Scott," Kirk said, using his command voice. "At attention."

Scotty jolted to his feet and snapped a salute. "Aye, Cap'n." He swayed slightly. "What should I report?"

Kirk was over testing the force field for weaknesses. No dice. He turned back around. "What do you remember after we left the bar?"

"Clay offered t'let us stay the night at his place. It was a Brizen-class ship, only he was alone and ye need a crew to take off…" Scotty trailed, then frowned.

"What is it?" Kirk pressed.

"The only thing, sair, is that we're moving," he said, perplexed.

Kirk's heart froze. "The ship… is moving?"

"Aye, sair." Scotty shook his head. "Unless it's just me. I don' normally get dizzy when drunk but a few times…"

"Scotty, we don't have time for backstories." Kirk was back in action mode. If the ship was moving then they were in a very bad situation. They needed to figure out where it was going, _why_, where Clay was, and how to get out of this mess.

Scotty opened his mouth to say something when the force field dimmed. Kirk whirled around and saw a phaser pointed at him. It was held by a burly man who stepped farther into the room. Clay appeared from behind him.

"What's going on?" Kirk said harshly, getting in the first word. Clay merely frowned.

"If you would wait and let me talk, you might just find out, Captain." He motioned for the burly man to reactivate the force field. He did so with a controller in his pocket.

"Where are we headed?" Kirk demanded.

"Patience, Captain." Clay dug in his pockets and held out two pills. "You gentlemen may want to take these; you've probably got outrageous hangovers."

The throbbing in Kirk's skull increased and he and Scotty took the pills. Clay offered them some water to help down them. When they were done he sat down on a low table.

"Now, Captain, to answer your last question we are going to Arcturus. To answer your first question, I'm afraid I can only tell you that you'll be in for a long ride, so I suggest you get comfortable. There's nothing you can do about the situation, so there's no point in trying."

"You plan to just keep us in here with the force field?" Kirk summed.

"It's effective," Clay asserted. "And besides, if you got out you'd have to deal with my crew… and not all of them are as nice as Boda." He gestured the burly man holding the phaser.

"Why are we going to Arcturus?"

Clay laughed. "So many questions! There's something we need to pick up there. Now," he said rising. "You two just sit tight, and wait for those pills to take effect. If you'll excuse me, I have a ship to run." He motioned Boda again and the force field vanished. Kirk considered making a break for it, but the phaser remained trained on them the entire time. When the men were out of the room, the force field reappeared.

Kirk sighed. So there was a crew after all. They must've been hiding somewhere, perhaps off ship, when they boarded. Obviously this whole thing was planned. But how did they know about the Idle Swan?

"Arcturus," Scotty murmured, interrupting his thoughts. He suppressed a shiver. The mention of the planet, much less as a destination, showed just how bad things were.

Arcturus was a planet with a single, large city and was also a complete anarchy. No government ever existed there, and the planet had remained independent even though the Federation, Klingon Empire, and Romulan Empire all were fairly close. It was about the one place in the galaxy where humans, Klingons, and Romulans could all meet and partake in illegal matters. There was a booming black market trade, and the place was a favorite hangout of criminals, hit men, assassins, bounty hunters, prostitutes, pirates, illegal traders and the like. Patrols always gave the area a wide berth for good reason. It wasn't exactly the most pleasant of places.

"We have to turn the ship around, Scotty," Kirk said. "Or at least send out a distress signal. What do you make of the force field?"

Scotty frowned and examined it. He ran a finger along the doorframes as close as he could get then sighed. "It's generating from within the walls. If I had a phaser I might could be able t'cut through the bulkheads, but otherwise I cannae reach it t'shut it off."

"Okay…" Kirk was looking around their room. "What about the ship?"

"Well, it's Brizen-class, sair." Scotty lied down and put his ear to the floor. "It's going 'bout warp 4 an' holding steady. It's also been powered up for 'bout 9 hours judging by the heat of the engines." He got back up and dusted himself off.

Kirk quickly did the math. "So, we'll arrive at Arcturus around midday tomorrow," he estimated.

"Aye, that's what I figure, too."

"Could we fashion a radio device?"

Scotty frowned and surveyed their surroundings. "Well, we could get a power source from the light fixture," he mused. "But we'll also need somethin' t'transmit, and metal t'conduct."

"Well, let's get started," Kirk said.

* * *

Clay paced the bridge, humming to himself heatedly. It was an odd little habit he had whenever he was thinking hard about something. And now, he was going over his mission.

On the one hand, things had gone unbelievably well. It had been simple getting Montgomery Scott drunk and on the ship. And there had been an unexpected bonus: Captain Kirk himself! Clay knew his employers would be extremely pleased.

On the flip side, two were harder to control than one. With one he could easily demoralize the victim and keep him in place; but with two came an exceptionally strong loyalty (made stronger in this case because the men knew each other so well). Also, he was worried about Captain Kirk. The man was famous for getting out of tight fixes and unknown situations, and to Clay it felt a little bit like having a time bomb on board.

He sighed and finally slumped into the captain's chair. At least he could probably swing extra payment for picking up the captain.

The thought consoled him only a little bit.

* * *

McCoy was fiddling with a phaser. He was still uneasy about taking some along, and yet the logical part of his mind told him it was necessary. And Spock, being logical, had purchased them.

"It would be not only illogical, but also unwise, to venture to Arcturus unarmed," the Vulcan had said.

And so McCoy sat in the scout toying with the phaser. Spock was at the controls. They had navigated out of Earth, and Spock set a course for Arcturus. Yet despite the autopilot, he insisted on staying in the pilot's seat to monitor controls. And honestly? McCoy was getting bored.

He sighed and put the phaser back in its compartment. He inventoried his medical supplies for the umpteenth time, then paced around the scout a little. It was larger than a shuttle craft, complete with warp drive, and could still land on a planet. Some scouts came equipped with their own mini transporter, yet they hadn't had enough money for one of those (a fact that McCoy was grateful for).

He flopped back in a chair for a few seconds, and then resumed pacing. He had to do _something_ to keep his mind from worrying about Jim and Scotty. McCoy wandered over to Spock and the controls. Spock looked at him.

"Is there something you require, Doctor?"

McCoy huffed. "How long until we get to Arcturus?"

"Approximately 1.425 days; unchanged from your earlier question 15.3 minutes ago," Spock said seamlessly.

McCoy collapsed in the copilot's chair. "And what do we do once we get there?"

"We shall attempt to locate the captain and Mr. Scott, and then return to Earth."

"Just like that." McCoy started tapping the chair. He was quiet for a while, then said "What if something goes wrong?"

Spock opened his eyes again and willed himself not to be irritated. He had been trying to meditate. "In that case, Doctor, we have brought the phasers and your medical supplies."

"Of course, bring the instruments that cause harm as well as the instruments to fix it."

"With any luck, Doctor, we will not need to use the phasers," Spock elaborated.

McCoy looked at him amusedly. "Thought you didn't believe in luck, Spock."

Spock couldn't help a small sigh. Instead of rising to the bait he merely stated the facts. "Doctor, I must request some silence; I am trying to meditate."

"And Heaven help us if something keeps you from _that_," McCoy said, rising. He walked to the bathroom at the back of the ship and closed the door.

Spock eyed the medical supplies. After a moment's contemplation, he selected a hypo and returned to his seat. Closing his eyes, he resumed his mental exercises. He had 5.6 minutes of peace and quiet when McCoy returned to the cabin.

"How much longer until Arcturus?"

Spock sighed and glanced at the hypo. Yes, peace and quiet indeed.

* * *

Kirk and Scotty looked at the pile they had amassed in the center of their room. All sorts of loose ends were thrown in there; wiring from the lights, a fork from when Boda showed up with lunch, bolts from the bunks, string, a showerhead from the connecting bathroom, piping, and stray metal from the vents.

"Well…" Kirk said hesitantly.

Scotty rubbed his chin. "I can fashion a primitive transmitter from this, but it won't be subspace. Only someone close will pick it up."

"How long will it take?"

"Oh, probably 15-20 minutes, sair. I'll start right away." Scotty sat down with the junk.

Kirk walked over to the force field and craned to see down the hall. No one was in sight, but of course, there wasn't much to see. He tried again the other way with no change in luck. A click brought him back into the room.

"Finished, sair."

"Scotty, it's only been 6 minutes."

"Ach, I know," Scotty sighed dramatically. "Sorry for the wait."

Kirk grinned.

"I've got t'hold the connection here," Scotty said, tapping two light wires. "So you'll have t'talk into here," he tapped the showerhead.

"Okay." Kirk took hold of the strange contraption. Scotty made an adjustment, then nodded at him.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Montgomery Scott…"

* * *

McCoy lazily came to and then jolted when he realized he was on the floor. He stretched and found he was tucked neatly between two rows of seats.

"What in the name of…" He sat up and tried to shake off his drowsiness. It took longer than it should have. He clambered out of his position and glared at the back of Spock's head.

"You sedated me?"

Spock didn't turn around. "I merely acted as the situation required me to," he said nonchalantly.

"_As the situation requi_- why, you green-blooded, pointy-eared-!" McCoy was cut off by a beeping on the control panel. Spock started maneuvering controls.

"What's that?" he asked, gliding closer.

"It appears to be a distress signal," Spock narrowed his eyes. "A very weak one, also. It is not even subspace." He pressed a button and suddenly a familiar voice filled the room.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Montgomery Scott-"

"We found them!" McCoy cried.

"- priority 1 distress call. We have been captured and are being held on a Brizen-class spaceship bound for the planet Arcturus. Repeat; this is Captain James T. Kirk with Commander Montgomery Scott transmitting a priority 1 distress call. We cannot receive, but any ship that gets this please notify Starfleet. This is-" after that the message went on a loop, repeating. Spock made some adjustments in their course and increased their speed.

"Do you suppose we can reach them before Arcturus?" McCoy asked.

"Doubtful," Spock said. "We do not know how fast they are traveling, and they have a head start on us. Besides," and here he looked at McCoy. "We do not have a transporter at our disposal."

McCoy ignored that. Instead he sat back down in a chair. So, they were still bound for Arcturus. But at least they were on Jim and Scotty's tail. _Hold on_, he thought. _We're coming_.

Now that McCoy was awake, he realized another problem. He was growing bored again.

* * *

**Man, I'm really loving this story. If you do, too, then please review! (I'm not desperate at all...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I dinnae own Star Trek, sair.**

* * *

"Captain? I'm picking up an unauthorized signal from the ship."

Clay whirled to the man. "Locate!" he snapped. But he already knew where the source was.

"The bunkroom, sir."

Growling, Clay stormed off the bridge. He was in a dark fury by the time he reached his prisoners, and his mood did not improve as he saw them hastily stow something away as he deactivated the force field.

He grabbed his phaser and pointed it at them. "Hand it over."

Kirk took on an innocent air. "Hand what over?"

"Don't play coy with me! The radio device; hand it over." An idea came to Clay. "Scott," he said. "Give me the radio device, or I shoot your captain." He then slowly, deliberately, set the phaser to kill.

Scotty gulped and looked back at Kirk. Getting no reaction, he plodded over and retrieved an unusual object from behind a bunk. Looking forlorn, he handed it to Clay.

"See, was that so hard?" Clay took it in his free hand.

"What's the point to all this?" Kirk snapped. "What do you have to gain by keeping us here?"

"I'm not keeping you; someone else will do that," Clay replied smoothly. "I'm merely delivering you."

"To whom?"

Clay sighed exasperatedly. "And what makes you think I would tell you that?"

"The fact that you yourself said we can't do anything about it. We're stuck behind a force field, your crew doubles as guards, and we're outnumbered. Plus, you've just confiscated our transmitter."

Clay was amused. Kirk did have a point. They were helpless, a thought that pleased him to no end. "All true, Captain," he acknowledged. He debated the idea of truth in his head for little while; then decided it would be worth the demoralization. "After we pick up the cloaking device we need from Arcturus, we'll head into the Romulan Empire." He grinned wickedly at their expressions.

"Where you'll be turned over to the proper authorities."

* * *

Kirk awoke a while later sore all over. He stretched and tried to collect his bearings. That's right, just before Clay left he had stunned them as punishment for creating the transmitter.

Nearby Scotty groaned as he came to. "How are you feeling?" Kirk asked him.

"A wee bit better," Scotty slurred, sitting up. He blinked. "We've stopped."

Kirk looked around. He hadn't realized it, but the sound of the engines was gone.

They were on Arcturus.

* * *

When Clay had left with some of his men to find a cloaking device he took the best with him. On a planet such as Arcturus, a show of force was wise. Naturally, it meant that the crew that stayed on the ship were more like Boda; not really dangerous (however they look it). This provided Kirk and Scotty with an opening.

"Hey!" Kirk hollered. "I have to go to the bathroom!" He kept yelling until eventually an irritated, blue man showed up at the force field.

"You have one," he said, pointing.

"It's broken," Kirk explained. "We took apart the plumbing to build the transmitter and Clay didn't give us back the pieces. Now are you going to help me or not?"

Sighing, the man deactivated the force field. "Don't try anything," he growled at Scotty. Pointing his phaser at Kirk, he motioned the man into the hall.

There was another bathroom farther down. When he was done the man walked Kirk back to the bunkroom. As he reached into his pocket for the force field controller, Kirk acted.

Twisting, his foot caught the man around his blue elbow. Locking into the crook, it pushed him forward. Kirk grabbed the man and heaved him into the force field before he could do anything. The barrier sparked and shuddered and the man went limp. Bending down, Kirk retrieved the controller and freed Scotty. He also took the man's phaser.

"Let's get out of here."

"Aye."

Cautiously navigating the ship (Scotty was leading as he knew the interior of such ships) they made their way to the exit. Scotty found the switch which opened the hatch and they hopped out into the Arcturan evening.

They appeared to have landed in a landfill. Mountains of trash surrounded them and the Brizen ship was hidden neatly between them. Kirk and Scotty only found their way out by heading towards the sounds of the city. They stepped around refuse and avoided rat-like creatures the size of small dogs. When they reached the first actual building they found it to be encased in a glowing force field. As they walked farther into the city, it quickly became apparent that all the buildings had force fields.

There didn't seem to be much movement on the streets, but it was swiftly getting darker. Kirk turned to Scotty. "I don't suppose you've ever been to Arcturus before," he asked anyway.

"Never had the pleasure."

Kirk's smile was grim. "We've got to find a communication station." He looked around. "Any guesses?"

"From the stories I've heard 'bout Arcturus," Scotty began. "It's a planet mainly known for its extensive bar system. I'm sure one of those could have public comm."

"Yes…" Kirk eyed the buildings. Many were blaring music, and as the shadows lengthened more figures began strolling about their entrances. Kirk pointed out the most hospitable looking one and the two men approached it, blending in with crowd (both thankful they had been captured in civilian clothes; not Starfleet uniforms).

Inside the atmosphere was stuffy and the music even louder. Kirk didn't recognize the genre playing. Tables were wedged tightly together and most already full. The diversity of aliens was astounding. There were humans, Gorns, Andorians, Tellarites, Orions, Narkonens, Klingons, Nironti, Arcturans, and even a glowing entity was hovering in a corner. The smell of alcohol, smoke and illegal substances hung heavy in the air and a slight haze permeated the room. Kirk and Scotty started shifting through the masses to get at the bar.

They were almost there when there was a shout accompanied by some phaser fire. An Orion put his gun back in its hidden holster as the former Nironti finished smoking on the floor. Scotty and Kirk stuck extra close after that.

"Excuse me!" Kirk shouted, searching for the bartender. Aliens pressed close along the counter. "Bartender?"

A Klingon emerged and strode up to them. Scotty's eyes widened in recognition. Kirk tried to limit his reaction as best he could.

It was Koloth.

Koloth wasted no time. "James Kirk," he said, his face breaking into a grin. "Captain James Kirk." He turned to Scotty. "And Commander Scott. What a wonderful surprise."

"Hello, Koloth," Kirk said.

"I didn't figure you to be the likes to visit Arcturus," Koloth remarked. "Of course," he said, eyeing Scotty. "Considering your actions the last time I saw you in a bar, you would fit right in here."

"Thank you, sair," Scotty said automatically.

Koloth chuckled and waved him down. "Please, please, none of that 'sir' business. Save it for your captain. You address authority with 'sir'."

Kirk leaned forward, reading between the lines. "What happened, Koloth?"

Koloth mimicked Kirk's action, leaning across the counter as well. "What happened? What happened, _Captain_, is that the Klingon officials were, shall we say, _unhappy_ with the way things turned out on K-7. It didn't help that as soon as we departed we found our whole Engineering section overrun with-" Koloth's face twisted. "_Tribbles_."

Scotty suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

"I can't help it if a stray one got on your ship unnoticed," Kirk said, covering for him. "They breed like wildfire."

Koloth scowled. "Nevertheless, it is not befitting of a Klingon. They took my command, Kirk. They stripped me of my rank and the next thing I know I'm on this miserable planet with nowhere to go."

"I hope you're not pointing fingers," Kirk stated. He didn't like Koloth's smooth façade, the half-smile on his face. "Assigning blame doesn't strike me as worthy of a Klingon."

Koloth threw his head back and laughed. "And am I Klingon, Kirk?" he asked with the charm of a snake. "I have nothing left. Not after I met you. And before you do anything rash, Kirk," he said, holding up a hand. "Take a look around. Do you know these faces? They know yours. Every criminal, rogue, and enemy of the Federation is familiar with Captain James T. Kirk of the USS _Enterprise_. And you might find more than one," he said, lowering his voice. "That have a bone to pick with you. Now, all I would need to do is publicly declare your identities, and you'll quickly find a mob on your hands."

"Aye," Scotty said after a moment. "If they weren't drunk enough to move."

The Klingon looked at him amusedly. "Why are you two here? It seems to be lacking common sense on your parts."

"We need to get to a comm station," Kirk said. "Do you know where one is?"

Koloth surveyed their civilian clothes and request. "Not here willingly, are we?" he played, putting two and two together. Regardless of what had happened, he _did_ rise to the rank of captain for a reason. "I should like to meet the man responsible for such an achievement. Of course, perhaps it isn't so glorious, after all. You _are_ out here on your own right now."

At his words Kirk glanced around the bar. He didn't see Clay or any of his minions, but they had to be looking. Surely somebody had noticed their absence by now.

Koloth watched his every move. "So it is true!" he cackled. "The great Kirk and one of his crew have been kidnapped. But why? Where are they headed? Arcturus is rarely a final destination."

"Are you going to help us or not?"

Their adversary leaned forward. "Why should I?"

Kirk weighed his options. If he played this right, he and Scotty might just get out of here. "I am unaware of the _extent_ of Klingon dealings with Romulans," he began carefully. "But I am sure that there is a balance of power. You wouldn't want the Romulans getting an edge, now, would you?"

He grew more confident as Koloth's puzzlement grew to interest. "What do you mean, Kirk?"

"I mean," he gestured the two of them. "That Scotty and I know stuff. Things that the Romulans want. That they're trying to get. If the Romulans get this information, then they have an advantage over opposing forces; especially over empires they are more acquainted with."

Koloth sneered. "Are you trying to convince me that you would sell out?"

"No," Kirk said. He internally braced himself for his next words. "I am merely acknowledging human weakness when it comes to torture. Romulans are known for taking what they want… but if we can contact a ship and get out of here, then they won't have a chance to try and break Scott and myself… and the balance between your two empires would remain secure."

"Why don't I just call a Klingon ship and have you feed your information to us?" Koloth scoffed. "It would not only provide _us_ with the advantage, but I would get my honor back."

Kirk laughed. "Your problem, Koloth, is that you have no honor to begin with. The moment a Klingon ship hears your voice they aren't going to listen no matter _what_ you say. The best case scenario you have, Koloth, is making sure that your enemies don't get information. Take us to a comm station."

There was a long wait. "You just want to get a Federation ship to save you," Koloth said.

"Well, then there's that," Kirk smiled.

They gazed at each other for a long time. They were only interrupted when a waitress came up and exchanged some words with Koloth. Kirk didn't recognize the language. Scotty grew fidgety beside him.

"You know something, Kirk?" Koloth said at last. "I never thought I'd hear you ask, no, _beg_ for my help. I must say I've enjoyed this experience thoroughly."

"So are you going to help us?" Kirk asked.

"I've already mentioned how I admire the man able to bring you in," he said distractedly. "Only it was dampened by the fact that you've managed to escape. A pity, but any enemy of my enemy is my friend, isn't that how the saying goes? And considering how you must have been snatched from Federation space, and are apparently going to the Romulan Empire, there's not many people out there who are capable of that. In fact, I would wager that I know of only one man who could pull something like that off-"

"Captain!"

Scotty's warning almost came too late. Kirk ducked as a phaser shot bolted over his head. It nearly hit Koloth, who dove to the floor. Kirk looked up and saw Clay and his men standing with the waitress Koloth had spoken to. He cursed.

They tried to find an exit out of the bar. Yet it was so crowded that moving quickly was impossible. There was a shout and Kirk whirled to see Scotty slugging one of Clay's thugs that had a hold of him. The man staggered and Scotty broke free. He was racing towards him when Kirk felt a violent shock consume his entire being; shaking his body to the core. Vaguely he heard Scotty shout again, and then everything went black.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuunnnnnnn! Well, I must say _Koloth_ was a surprise, I sure didn't see _him_ coming. One minute I'm typing happily, following my outline, and the next thing I know I've got a Klingon scampering across the page! Fascinating... well, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Why does it seem to me that my chapters are getting shorter? Oh well, I'm just now getting to the good stuff, maybe they'll pick back up. In the meantime, here's chapter four:**

* * *

Spock and McCoy stared at the planet rotating on their viewscreen. There was only one, sprawling metropolis on the celestial body, and most of it was on the night side. Other ships buzzed around them, and they maintained a low orbit to not attract too much attention.

"Big place," McCoy murmured. How were they going to find one ship in all that? And what if it had already taken off and left Arcturus? They'd be dead in the water.

"I've located various landing sites that would be suitable for a Brizen-class spaceship, especially areas where the vessel could remain hidden." Spock brought up a tactical and glowing dots lit up around the city outskirts.

"Why would Clay want to hide? Nobody cares about anybody on Arcturus."

"Possibly not of regular visitors, but a man of Captain Kirk's standing, with Mr. Scott, would have a high price. This is assuming that Clay Vanguard is saving them instead of selling them to the highest bidder."

McCoy shuddered at such cruelty. "So we're just going to search each site?" he asked.

"I see no better alternative, though I would prefer to get out and inquire some locals if they have seen Clay, the captain, or Mr. Scott at each stop in addition to merely checking for a Brizen ship."

McCoy couldn't resist rolling his eyes at the situation. They were literally going to go around Arcturus, _Arcturus_, tapping people on the shoulder saying 'excuse me, have you seen this man?' Anywhere else they might get better results (certainly faster) by contacting governments and getting local help. Only those didn't exist in an anarchic society.

Spock set the scout down in a goopy marsh. Then he collected the phasers and they stepped out. McCoy had debated on leaving his medical supplies in the scout, but if on the off chance they found Jim and Scotty and they were hurt at least he could tend to them immediately. He took his medkit with him.

Outside, Spock handed him a phaser. Then they set off into the city.

Things were bustling as though it was midday instead of midnight. Only instead of vendors calling out prices on their goods and street performers standing on every corner, there were shady traders beckoning from the shadows and prostitutes leaning on the lampposts. Music blared from various buildings and the whole city practically glowed with force fields.

Spock approached a woman relaxing seductively against a wall. "Excuse me," he said. "Do you happen to know Clay Vanguard?"

The woman curled her lips in a smile. "Did he mention me?"

Spock blinked, trying to process the odd response. "No, we're wondering if you could tell us where he is," McCoy said, understanding the woman's intentions.

"Some of my friends might know this man," she said sweetly. "Would you like to meet them?"

"Please," Spock said, stepping forward.

"Uh, Spock." McCoy grabbed his elbow and dragged the Vulcan away. "Let's ask somebody else."

Spock was honestly surprised. "Doctor, if this lady's friends know the whereabouts of Clay Vanguard, it is only logical that we question them. I do not understand your request."

"No, _you_ don't understand _her_ request," McCoy said jerking a thumb back at the woman. "Just trust me on this; let's keep looking somewhere else."

Their next group was a band of Arcturans who were obviously high. They didn't understand the question much less provide an answer. They continued questioning individuals and small groups until a drunken Andorian gave them cause for hope.

"Saw'th' SOB at K'lothsbar," he slurred. "Angry, buthat's underdstandbable."

"Do you know where… that place is?" Spock asked.

The Andorian looked confused.

"Nevermind," Spock said, realizing farther questioning would be futile. "Doctor, I shall obtain a city view from the scout's controls and return shortly." Before McCoy could protest the Vulcan was gone.

"Hmph." He sat down on a bench and kept a hand on his phaser. He considered going after Spock, but the streets were winding, gloom oppressing, and he'd been moving at a pretty decent clip… McCoy figured he would only get himself lost and he could do well without that, thank you very much. He eyed the passer-bys. Some of them eyed him back, which he found unsettling. Nevertheless, he maintained his gruff appearance and kept his hand planted firmly on the phaser. Spock returned shortly.

"That was fast," he said, noticing the Vulcan's swift gait. He seemed slightly agitated… of course, this place would put anyone on edge.

"I was fortunate to run across a man who gave me directions to the place the Andorian had described," Spock answered curtly. "It is not too far away; just a few streets over."

They set off as the night grew more raucous. The music just got louder, and was accompanied by screams. At one point they were attacked by a band of muggers, who were quickly subdued with a mixture of phaser stuns and nerve pinches. They reached a glowing building with a flood of aliens passing both ways through the door. They shoved inside.

It was jam packed with bodies and the air was incredibly stuffy. McCoy coughed as he inhaled various substances floating through the haze. Spock was also discomforted. Squeezing past patrons, waiters, and hooligans, they finally reached the main bar.

"We must locate the proprietor of this establishment," Spock said. He looked down to the left for the bartender.

"I'll be damned," McCoy remarked absently.

Spock turned and quickly found the reason for his comment. Koloth walked towards them.

"Well, isn't this just turning out to be a family reunion," the Klingon said calmly, leaning on the counter. "I should've known you'd be on their tail."

"You have seen Captain Kirk and Commander Scott," Spock inquired.

"Yes, they were here a couple hours ago," Koloth purred.

"Was Clay Vanguard with them?"

Koloth chuckled. "Not at first, but I remedied that."

McCoy grew angry but held his tongue. The bastard had turned Kirk and Scotty in. Not that he expected a Klingon to necessarily _help_ them, but it still rubbed him the wrong way.

"Do you know where they were going?" Spock continued.

Koloth stroked his chin. Delivering Kirk into the hands of his captors was one thing, misinforming his loyal crew was another. He'd had his fun… this wouldn't be the same. Besides, Kirk's words were still ringing in his mind.

At last he shrugged. "Alright, I'll tell you. From the way Kirk talked it sounded like Clay was dragging them to the Romulan Empire for questioning. Vanguard was out hunting for a cloaking device when I sent Risa to track him down. I'd say that seals the destination."

Spock nodded slowly. "Yes, thank you."

They pulled away from the bar counter and found a spot near the front wall.

"Romulan space," McCoy muttered. "Glory be…"

"We will need to obtain transportation into the Neutral Zone," Spock said.

"Why? Can't we just use the scout?"

"It is not wise to fly a Federation ship into Romulan territory."

"So we get a cloaking device like Clay! I'm sure there are dozens on this backwater planet-"

"Nevertheless, we would still need to obtain another form of transport."

"Are you out of your Vulcan mind? What's wrong with the- wait. Spock, where's the scout?"

"It is not where we left it."

"You mean someone _stole_ it?"

"That is most likely."

"Shoot, Spock, that was a rental!"

"We can only hope it was insured, Doctor."

McCoy sighed and looked around. "So, we just ask one of these folk if we can hitchhike on their ship?"

"We must first determine if there is anyone currently bound for the Romulan Empire," Spock clarified. "After that we may be able to negotiate passage."

"How?" McCoy demanded. They didn't have anything to trade, anything to offer. He surely didn't want to end up working on some slave ship, but at the same time he couldn't bear to think of Jim and Scotty in the hands of Romulan interrogators.

"I believe the proper phrase is 'we'll cross that bridge when we get there'."

McCoy shook his head. For all of Spock's meticulous planning, he seemed to be winging this entire adventure. Yet there was far too much relying on asking people things for his taste.

"We just start chatting here in the bar?" McCoy asked sarcastically.

"It is a practical place to start," Spock said. "I'll begin on the left side." He moved off into the crowd, once again leaving a scowling McCoy behind.

* * *

Spock was keeping an eye out for tell-tale signs of a space traveler. He spotted one man relaxing with a smaller individual in a booth. Both bore an odd mixture of trinkets and weapons, and their clothing was mismatched from several cultures. These men definitely galloped around the galaxy.

"Pardon me," Spock said, approaching them. "But are you sailing to the Romulan Empire anytime soon?"

The man relaxing with his boots on the table looked him over. "Well, well, missed your ride?" he joked.

"I believe there is a misunderstanding. I am not a Romulan; I am a Vulcan."

"A Vulcan?" the man exclaimed. "Well, _that's_ certainly a rare sight to see on Arcturus; add that to the list, Harnes." The smaller man pulled out a pocket PADD and scribbled on it. "Now also add that he wants to go to Romulus," the first man continued. He returned his attention to Spock. "Seriously, though. You're not pulling my leg, are you?"

"Vulcans do not joke," Spock said. "Are you going to the Romulan Empire anytime soon?"

The man shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not." He twirled one of his little trinkets, a wooden skull. "Say, why do _you_ want to go to the Romulan Empire so badly?"

"My companion and I are in pursuit of two of our friends. They are being taken to the Romulans by Clay Vanguard-"

"CLAY VANGUARD!" the man shouted, leaping to his feet. He barely caused people to glance at him because the music was already so loud. "That swindler!? He is the worst mangy _curroth_ in the history of the universe! That Narkonen deserves to be killed in a horrible fashion! Why, if I get my hands on him I'll rip out his organs and string them up in alphabetical order! I'll pull out his intestines and line my ship with them! I'll gouge out his eyes with a spoon and pull out his tongue and then I'll stuff them up his nose! I'll-" the rant continued for some time as the man enthusiastically described in detail just what he would with Clay's corpse. No doubt he was little bit unbalanced upstairs. When he paused for a breath Spock seized the opportunity to speak.

"My companion and I are trying to find this man who took our friends. Will you assist us?"

"Assist you? Man, if your sole mission in life is to track down that _anglashan_ piece of hide then you most CERTAINLY have the assistance of Captain Nordis and his ship and crew!" he bowed deeply.

Spock decided it would be wise not to tell the captain that finding Clay was not 'his sole mission in life'.

"When do we leave?" Captain Nordis asked gleefully.

"Let me gather my companion and we shall join you on your ship," Spock said.

McCoy was arguing with a burly man, which at first worried Spock, but then he realized that the man was so drunk he was in tears so he decided the situation was not about to escalate.

"Doctor," Spock called, reaching them. He pulled McCoy away from his argument.

"And _thanks_ for the help!" McCoy shouted back at the man. He glowered at Spock. "Well?"

"I have secured passage into the Romulan Empire," he informed, ignoring the look of surprise. "Captain Nordis seems to have a strong dislike of Clay Vanguard."

McCoy huffed but said "I already like the man."

They met back with Nordis and Harnes and exited the bar through a side door.

"At last! Men engaging on a worthy quest of revenge! People driven by hatred and need to track down the criminal that has wronged them all!" Nordis chatted excitedly.

"Is he alright?" McCoy murmured to Spock.

"Quite!" Nordis whirled. He grasped his hand, surprising the good doctor. "Captain Harold Nordis, sir. And you are?"

"Leonard McCoy," he said.

"Aha! A fellow Terran! Why are you traveling with a Vulcan?"

_I've wondered that myself_, McCoy thought. "This is Spock," he said. "And we're trying to find our friends, Jim and Scotty." He decided to leave out that it were Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Montgomery Scott of the _Enterprise_ they were looking for… he still didn't know what kind of ship Nordis captained.

Harnes, the smaller man, flipped open a communicator and requested a beam up. McCoy felt the familiar tingling sensation of the transporter and then found himself in the interior of a ship with Spock close by.

"My good gentlemen!" Nordis said, delightfully leading them from the transporter room. "Welcome aboard the _Bonnie Lass_!"

As McCoy observed the pieced-together bulkheads, the diverse crew, and the semi-filled cargo holds, a realization struck him.

"This is a pirate ship."

* * *

**Wheee! _Finally_, it's taken me forever to get the pirates and Romulans in on the show. I hope y'all like 'em because they're going be sticking around. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Star Trek; enjoy!**

* * *

Captain Nordis gave them a brief tour then led them to a small room which seemed to share a wall with the engines. At least, it had to, because it was infernally hot and machinery poked through along the back.

"You gentlemen must stay here," Nordis said, still amiable. "Once we catch up with Vanguard we shall make like brothers and take arms! But in the meantime, this is _my_ ship and _I_ shall run her by _my_ rules. Kapeesh?"

"Do you know where Clay Vanguard is going?" Spock asked calmly.

Nordis looked bewildered. "The Romulan Empire, right?"

"Which is quite large," Spock stated. "Where will you begin looking?"

A dark fury passed briefly over the captain's face. It went away quickly. "You've got some ideas?"

"Possibly," Spock said. "If I may join you on the bridge to implement them."

Nordis seemed torn between keeping his guests out of the way and accepting their help. Finally he scowled. "Alright. But just you! Let's track this wrangled piece of flesh down and flay him until the vultures don't have anything to eat!" Cackling, Nordis led Spock to the bridge while McCoy sat down on a cot to mull over the odd choice of words.

The bridge was smaller and more elliptical than the _Enterprise's_. The lighting was darker and the panels seemed jumbled.

"Alright, Vulcan Spock, how do we track him?" Nordis asked greedily.

Spock walked over to what he determined to be the scanning station. "Clay Vanguard was obtaining a cloaking device. No doubt he would test it to make sure it worked. Because the ship would be moving, most likely for their destination, as the device operated, we should be able to trace the energy signature in a line pointing us to his position." Spock found the reading he was looking for and fed the coordinates to the navigation panel. Nordis bent down and observed the results.

"Sweet sugar oats!" he suddenly whooped. He clapped Spock on the back heartily. "Vulcans know their thinking, after all! Full warp! We're on the chase to die for!"

If Spock had thought McCoy's colorful, idiomatic language was illogical, he had just found new respect for the doctor's coherence.

Murmuring amenities, Spock excused himself for (and he couldn't believe this) the doctor's more sensible company.

* * *

"Captain. Captain!" Scotty was getting worried. He had no idea how long he had been out; he had only just come to to find himself back in the bunkroom with Kirk laid out on the other bed also unconscious. Since clearing his uncertain vision, the engineer had been trying to rouse his former commanding officer.

"Captain!" Scotty checked him over for any injuries. There were none as far as he could tell, aside from the obvious phaser stun. Hesitating for only a moment, he gripped Kirk's shoulders and started shaking him.

"Captain Kirk _wake up_!"

Kirk's eyelids fluttered and he blearily registered that he was being thrown around like a ragdoll. "What…? Scotty, what… just?" The shaking stopped and he took a moment for his brain to settle back down inside his skull. "What's happened?"

Scotty slumped. "We're back onboard the Brizen ship, sair. I dunno for how long… I've been out cold for a while and by the looks of it so've you."

Kirk groaned and rolled over. Two trays of food were on a table. Grimacing, he stumbled over and felt them. They were quite cold. Sighing, he sat down to eat nevertheless; they still needed their strength. Scotty joined him.

Almost the moment they were done the force field vanished. Clay walked in with Boda toting a phaser. "Hello, men," he greeted. Reaching quickly (and pointing out Boda) he snapped handcuffs on Kirk and Scotty. "I'm afraid it's time for us to part ways."

"We're in the Neutral Zone?" Kirk confirmed.

Clay chuckled. "You boys have been out for a _long_ time… we're in Romulan space."

He didn't give the chance for either of them to say anything. Instead he just motioned for Boda to hoist them up and march them to the transporter room. Kirk fiddled with the handcuffs behind his back. They were the kind like a flat box; a rectangle around his wrists. Not good.

They materialized onto a Romulan ship. Scotty could tell right away that based on the layout they were in a Warbird. Kirk had to do a little more guessing. A group of Romulans met them. 3 were security guards and the fourth appeared to be the captain of this ship. He stepped forward.

"Commander Teraws," Clay greeted, bowing. "I have brought Commander Scott, as requested, but also… Captain Kirk."

There were murmurs of surprise among the guards. Teraws looked over the prisoners. His eyes met Kirk's before turning back to Clay.

"That is quite a feat," he said. "How did you manage it?"

Clay grinned. "Sheer dumb luck."

"I see," Teraws said quietly.

"What do you want with Montgomery Scott?" Kirk spoke forcefully. Scotty just seemed plain surprised by the turn of events.

"You cannot call the shots here, Kirk," Teraws said, approaching him. "But I see that doesn't stop you from trying. Yes, you are famous for your persistence." They leveled each other for a moment. Finally, Teraws turned. "The _Enterprise_ is a formidable ship; the Federation's finest. So naturally, the man in charge of taking care of her would know everything there is to know." He eyed Scotty.

_So that's what this is about_, Kirk thought. _Targeting the Chief Engineer for military information; and I was unlucky enough to get tangled in it._ Although glancing at Scotty, Kirk decided he wouldn't have it any other way. He'd rather be in a mess with one of his men than have them go through it alone.

"And here he is, as I promised," Clay broke in irritably. He was getting impatient. "Now, don't I get extra compensation for bringing in Kirk?"

"Yes," Teraws said smoothly. "Beam your crew aboard."

"What?"

"You want payment? We'll give the amount we agreed upon. You want more? Beam your crew aboard."

Clay hesitated, but then called his ship. Not long afterward there were twelve new bodies on board.

"Excellent," Teraws purred. Kirk's red alert was going off. "Now, Mr. Vanguard, thank you for your service in delivering Commander Scott, and also Captain Kirk. Your espionage is unprecedented, and will be a thing of legend. You understand that you cannot go back to the Federation; you don't want anyone catching rumors of your feat and association with us."

"Well, of course not," Clay said lightly. "I sure don't want that."

"Neither do we."

There was no time to think. Teraws calmly pulled out a phaser and shot Clay. As he disappeared in a bright glow, there was only a look of surprise on his face. The guards started firing on the crew, who luckily wasn't dumb enough to be over unarmed. Phaser bolts ricocheted throughout the transporter room. Kirk ducked and Scotty hit the deck beside him. There was a whine barely heard above all the noise and Kirk suddenly felt himself being lifted from behind. He turned to fight when he found himself looking into a very familiar set of eyes.

"Captain, I believe we should all leave now," Spock said.

* * *

For most of the ride, McCoy contemplated Spock.

The Vulcan had been behaving this whole journey very unusually, and illogically. It wasn't like him to rush into things headfirst without thoroughly thinking about them; that was Jim's specialty. Yet it was exactly what Spock had been doing the moment they found out Jim and Scotty were missing. First, he had rushed to get transport to Arcturus, and barely thought about Starfleet. Second, he just sort of stumbled over a search on the planet. Trying random landing sites and asking people? _Not_ thought out, and it relied on sheer luck (which, granted, appeared to have been with them the whole time). And then the scout got stolen. McCoy didn't blame Spock, he knew the planet was full of criminals and hijackers. It was just, the fact that the planet was full of criminals and hijackers should've made Spock more aware of implementing security measures. He was already very meticulous on regular vehicles in safer places, surely he could understand the _logic_ behind extra measures on a place like Arcturus? And then he simply decided to ask people for a lift in Romulan territory! It was all very spontaneous, something which McCoy never thought he'd associate with _Spock_.

He had returned from the bridge once they were following the most probable course of Clay's ship based on the cloaking readings. He meditated, mostly. McCoy had stretched out on one of the cots and dozed every now and then. He quickly lost track of how much time had passed.

And then Spock went back to the bridge. They were in the Neutral Zone, and flying at full warp they quickly entered Romulan space. Spock said he was going to start monitoring communications to see if he could find the exchange point where Clay would deliver his prisoners.

_Exchange point_. That could happen on a planet, much less in space! McCoy didn't argue because it was all they had to go on. At least they had Nordis' undying loyalty (however much it was worth).

Spock returned in a hurry. "What is it, did you find them?" McCoy asked, on alert.

"We have found a Brizen-class ship and a Romulan Warbird stationed near each other with friendly communications and a recent transporter signal." Spock collected a phaser.

"Well, let's go get them!" McCoy leapt to his feet.

"Doctor, the scanners on this ship cannot identify _different types_ of life forms, ergo, we do not know if there are _any_ humans aboard, much less Captain Kirk and Mr. Scott."

"Uh-huh. And just how many Federation ships make friendly trades with Warbirds?"

"Point taken, Doctor. Nevertheless, even before Captain Nordis' pirates beam over, I shall go first to ascertain that our people are there."

"I'll go with you."

Spock shook his head firmly. "There is no sense in risking us both."

"_Spock!_"

"_Doctor McCoy_," Spock said in a tone McCoy had never heard before. "I shall only be a few minutes to determine the situation. If stable, you may beam over as soon as I call back." He held up an odd-looking communicator.

Before McCoy could argue, Spock was gone.

* * *

The situation Spock beamed into was chaotic, to say the least. Romulans were trading fire with the apparent crewmembers of Clay's ship, and he spotted Kirk and Scott on the floor trying not to get hit. He reached Kirk and pulled him up.

"Captain, I believe we should all leave now," he said when the man tried to fight.

"Spock! What on Earth-?"

"No time, Captain," Spock said, falling back into old routine. They retrieved a started Mr. Scott and dodged back to the transporter controls. As Kirk and Scott got positioned, Spock went to beam them out.

"Spock here," he said into a communicator. "Captain, Clay Vanguard is dead; preparing to beam out Kirk and Scott. Stand by."

"Hold it!"

The sharp cry turned heads. Commander Teraws stood there, pointing a phaser. Spock ducked behind a piece of equipment and looked around. Only they and the Romulans remained.

"Clever, Kirk," Teraws sneered. "But there are not many places to go."

"Commander!" came a cry from an intercom. "A pirate vessel has just arrived in close proximity."

Supremely annoyed, Teraws snapped, "Head out, warp 3!"

If Spock's stomach sank at the news, he didn't notice it.

* * *

McCoy had gone to the bridge, pirate rules be damned (could they honestly be called rules?) He heard Spock's message come in, and was about to run for the transporter room when he saw the Romulan ship on the screen warp out. And so he just stood there, gaping for a moment before recovering.

"Damn hard-headed, martyrly Vulcan!" he swore. He was downright furious with Spock for beaming over alone, and then angry with just the situation in general. Now the Romulans had Kirk, Scotty _and _Spock. The level of information they could get; not to mention political edge! They had the Chief Engineer, and former captain and science officer of the _Enterprise_! Spock might be able to hold out some against interrogative techniques, but Jim and Scotty…

McCoy shuddered, trying not to think about terrible torture methods. Then another thought hit him.

While he was worrying about his friends' predicament on a Romulan ship, he had forgotten about his own. And he was alone, on the bridge, of a pirate ship.

* * *

**I'm lookin' forward to writing the next chapter, so hold on! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Finally, I get to write this chapter! I don't own Star Trek.**

* * *

"Well?" McCoy fumed. "Aren't you going to go after them?"

Captain Nordis calmly cleaned his fingernails. "Why? Clay Vanguard is dead. The mission is over. Come to think of it," his gaze wandered to the viewscreen where Clay's ship still rested. "We can salvage his vessel!"

"Right," McCoy scoffed. "Like that'll make up for not tearing apart Clay yourself." At the flash of Nordis' eyes, McCoy picked his tactic. "The Romulans stole that from you. Weren't you going off all the time on just what you were going to do to Clay's corpse? Now, you don't even have _that_, because you _know_ the Romulans probably phasered him." He laughed. "And you think some rusty pieces from his _ship_ will compensate for all that?"

"I can wreak havoc throughout his ship! I can destroy it leisurely! I can-"

McCoy waved him off. "Big deal. Clay's not here to see it. And that's because those _Romulans_ killed him instead of you! Now by God, man, aren't you going to go after them?"

Nordis suddenly looked hesitant. "It's a Warbird…"

"And that worries you?" McCoy was getting downright angry now. "Isn't this a pirate ship? Aren't you its captain? Certainly it's armed enough to chase a Warbird! Unless you're too chicken."

Nordis drew himself up to his full height and glared at McCoy. McCoy glared right back at him. "I am not afraid of _anything_!"

"No, just Romulan Warbirds," McCoy lashed. Nordis opened his mouth but was cut off as McCoy continued. "And don't you _dare tell me_ that that isn't true because otherwise we wouldn't just be _sitting here_! God, do I have to open you up to see if you even _have_ a spine?"

"_I am going to open those Romulans like a tin of sardines_!" Nordis screamed.

"Captain!"

There was a bright flash on the viewscreen and the whole ship rocked. Harnes, who had rushed from the scanner to alter the ship's position, caught the full explosion as the helm panel overloaded.

Nordis was furiously staring out the viewscreen. "Clay Vanguard!" he yelled. "A dead man's trigger was a rotten trick! My men would've been aboard your ship by now and gone with it! Curse you _maglot_!"

McCoy had rushed over to Harnes's still form and turned him over. He swore. Pieces of shrapnel were embedded in his torso and he had a lot of burns. He spotted two pirates who looked dazed, but uninjured. "You two! Help me get him to the cots!" It was the first location with a flat bed McCoy could think of.

"Will he be alright?" Nordis asked nervously.

"If I can get the metal out of him," he grunted, lifting up the man with the other pirates.

"You're a doctor?"

"Of course I'm a doctor!" he snapped. "Now while I'm doing this are you going to get those Romulans?" His blue eyes flashed daggers.

"I shall get my revenge!" the captain crowed. He whirled around to face the bridge. "Full warp! Follow them!" He glanced back at the retreating doctor. "You know," he mused. "I like you better than the pointy-eared one."

McCoy grumbled under his breath but said a small thank you to the Almighty that they were pursuing the Romulans as he left the bridge. Then he prayed that, without a proper Sickbay, he would be able to save Harnes.

* * *

Spock stayed in his hiding place until the guards had escorted Kirk and Scott away. The Romulan commander, whose name he deduced was Teraws, then instructed one to stay behind and clean up. There were a couple damages done from the phaser battle. When the Romulan drew near enough, Spock poked out his hand and gripped the nerve bundle at the base of his neck.

One guard down.

Quickly, Spock dressed himself in the Romulan's uniform. This guard had a helmut, but even if he didn't Spock wasn't too concerned about that fact. He could easily pass as a Romulan with his ears. Yet, too conceal his face, he put the helmut on.

Then came the matter of what to do with unconscious guard. He would wake up eventually, or someone would find him and instigate a search. Spock had no idea how long he could hold out; and he could only guess what the punishment was for impersonating a Romulan soldier.

Transporting him out into space would clean the matter up entirely. However, as a Vulcan he abhorred death. Besides, the logical part of his mind said, they would probably notice the unauthorized transporter usage.

In the end, using the phaser on heavy stun, he zapped the guard and stuffed him into an air vent. That ought to give him about 8 hours, provided no one found him before he woke up.

Straightening his uniform, Spock stepped into the Warbird proper.

* * *

McCoy instructed the pirates to lay Harnes on a cot as he collected his medkit (now doubly thankful that he had not left it on the scout). He took off the small man's shirt and looked over the battlefield.

"Okay," he said, as he emptied a painkiller into his patient. Thankfully, Harnes was already unconscious. "I need to get the shrapnel out. Do either of you have a knife, or something sharp?"

The two pirates, who hung nervously around, glanced at each other. One reached into his outfit and pulled out a long knife. McCoy took it and looked it over. It looked clean, but probably wasn't sterile. Thinking quickly, he eyed the machinery poking through the wall making the room so hot. He stuck the knife in the hottest pocket. "Hold this," he told the owner. The pirate kept the knife there as McCoy dug through his medkit, pulling out bandages and hypos.

"While that's sterilizing, you run and get some rags, as clean as possible, and a bucket of water. I could work on some burns while we're waiting." Pirate number 2 ran out.

"Okay, let's see how it is." McCoy took the knife back and gingerly got to work on the biggest piece. According to his mediscanner, nothing had lodged in place anywhere vital, fortunately. He used the hot blade to work the metal out, setting it aside when it came free. Blood started pooling out, and he gently dabbed it away and applied a coag shot. Another benefit came from the hot knife, however. The heat pulled the skin in and so the wound almost looked closed. McCoy was thankful; he didn't have any dermal regenerators.

He continued to remove the metal bits in the same fashion. Lacking a sterile field he could only wipe his hands off on his clothes as he pulled out the shrapnel. The other pirate had returned with the bucket and cloths, and so McCoy worked on the burns whenever the knife was reheating. He didn't want to dirty the water with blood, so still bent over Harnes pulling out metal and wiping his bloody hands on his shirt.

At last they were done and he bandaged up the small wounds and burns. He gave Harnes a sedative to ensure the man would sleep and thanked the two men for their help. After that he wandered tiredly to the bridge.

Things were unusually quiet. Yet stars were streaking by and so McCoy assumed they were still at full warp.

"How is Harnes?" Nordis asked, meeting him.

"Stable," McCoy said. "But I don't want him moving for at _least_ 36 hours. The wounds were small, but multiple. And I didn't have the best materials to treat the burns, but he's doing alright all things considered." He stifled a yawn.

"I see." Nordis quietly contemplated the bridge. "I shall need someone new to scan while he recovers." He looked at McCoy.

"What, _me_?" McCoy balked. "I don't know how to use a blasted scanner."

"Oh, it's really easy," Nordis reassured, guiding him to the station. "It's not like they're on the level of a starship. Here," he bent down. "Each of these switches scans for a different type of reading. This one's energy, this one's life forms, this one's internal, this one's layout (of like, another ship), and this one's atmospheric conditions. Now, they can't differentiate, like what type of energy or what kind of life form, and you can only scan at most two at the same time, but you should be able to handle it. Besides, you won't have to do anything until we come across Warbird; right now we're flying through space."

McCoy looked at the station. Sighing, he moved to sit down. Nordis stopped him.

"What?"

"You might want to change first."

Surprised, McCoy looked down at his clothes. They were still covered in Harnes's blood. "I don't have another outfit," he mumbled.

Nordis clapped him on the back. "Well, we'll just have to remedy that, won't we, Bloodstains?"

* * *

Kirk paced back and forth across the cell. Scotty reclined on the bench and stared at the ceiling. Their guards were like statues; silent, immovable, and about as talkative.

Kirk was very agitated. No, _aggravated_ was more of the right word. The situation seemed to have deteriorated out of control. First they were drunk in a criminal's spaceship, now they were in a Romulan brig. He didn't like being helpless, he _hated_ it with a passion. He preferred to do something; anything!

And then there was Spock. What had Spock been doing onboard? He'd been in civilian clothes (something Kirk still found odd) and seemed intent on beaming him and Scotty somewhere. Kirk recalled the urgent comm about a pirate vessel nearby. Surely Spock hadn't come on a _pirate ship_?

A conversation interrupted his thoughts. The guards were talking with a third one. As Kirk leaned closer to the force field he saw the third guard suddenly use both hands to grip the others' necks. They collapsed as he walked toward them.

Kirk grinned. "Well, Spock," he said. "I never thought you'd be one to turn traitor."

Startled, Spock looked down. "Captain, I am only wearing this uniform as a means for disguise. I assure you, I have not defected to the Romulans, nor would I ever."

"I know, Spock," Kirk calmed him. Scotty joined him at the force field. "I'm just relieved to see you, if albeit shocked. Are you here to get us out of here?"

In response the force field deactivated.

"We must somehow turn this ship around," Spock said. "Or at least halt it. I believe the appropriate sabotage can be accomplished from Engineering."

They turned to Scotty.

"I'd be glad tuh," he beamed. "But how will we get there without getting spotted?"

"I suggest we make use of the ventilation system," Spock said, hauling the Romulan bodies into the cell and stunning them. He took their phasers, handed them to the humans, and reactivated the force field.

"A fine idea, Mr. Spock," Scotty said. He spied a vent. "Let's go."

"Scotty," Kirk said, grabbing him. "Do you even know where Engineering is on this ship?"

"Captain," Scotty said, offended. Kirk understood and released him. The man had a sixth sense with engines; of course he would instinctively know which way to go. Kirk boosted him into the vent and climbed up after him, with Spock bringing up the rear.

They sifted as quietly as they could through the ship. Scotty took them left and right through a confusing mass of cramped metal passageways. Whenever the air was on it was brutally cold, but they shouldered the burden and kept going.

Scotty finally stopped near an opening. "If we dart out here," he whispered. "We'll be next to their equivalent of a Jeffries tube. Only problem is, we'll be in a hall for a wee amount of time."

"Is there anything closer?" Kirk whispered back.

Scotty shook his head. "I dinnae think so, not unless we just happen to stumble across something."

"But someone could see us."

"I shall go first," Spock said. "I am in a Romulan uniform, therefore I will the least conspicuous. If I safely get down, I shall let you know when the coast is clear."

Uneasy, the two humans scooted past the vent exit and Spock wiggled up to it. Craning as far as he could see, he didn't immediately notice any Romulans. Moving swiftly and quietly, he removed the vent cover and dropped into the hall.

A Romulan came around the corner.

Spock straightened immediately and, recognizing the higher rank insignia, gave the customary greeting. The soldier acknowledged him in return, and moved on his way. No more Romulans appeared.

Standing under the vent, Spock motioned for the others to come down. Scotty appeared first and instantly darted for a hatch in the wall. Kirk dropped in and Spock replaced the vent cover as Scotty opened the hatch and crawled in. They resumed the order they had traveled in the vents.

"Mr. Scott," Spock said upon closing the hatch behind them. "I suggest we target their warp drive first. There may be a chance that Dr. McCoy and Captain Nordis are following us."

"Bones is here, too?" Kirk asked, flabbergasted. First Spock, now McCoy? And how in the world did they figure out about Clay's scheme?

"Negative, Captain. He is on the pirate vessel _Bonnie Lass_."

Now even Scotty had stopped and was looking at Spock. "What was that again?"

Spock started to repeat himself but Kirk stopped him. "I don't know if I want to know," he said. "Is he in danger?"

"He shouldn't be, unless an illogical action by him was found disagreeable," Spock said dryly. "Captain Nordis was very intent on helping us track down Clay Vanguard."

"You two knew about all this?" Kirk asked wryly.

"You missed breakfast."

Scotty cleared his throat. He was not normally one to be impatient, but if possible rescue was on the way, why wait? "Shouldn't we take out warp, then?"

"Sorry, Scotty, lead on." Kirk twisted back to Spock. "But I'll want to hear the full story on just _how_ you two managed to find us with the help of a _pirate ship_."

They crawled farther into the throat of Engineering when Scotty stopped. "Here's where I can cut the main lines," he said. "I can get warp offline and have all reroutes go only t'impulse. It'll take them hours t'fix it, even once they find it."

"I'd prefer that they not be able to fix it at all," Kirk said.

Scotty stopped fiddling with the machinery. "Well, why didn't ye say so?" He pulled out his phaser and shot the work. "There, it's broken."

"Good work, Scotty." This close to the main power of the engines, they could all feel as well as hear the ship powering down.

"Spock, if a pirate ship really is coming to save us, I suppose that means we need to tackled weapons and shields next, right?"

"Affirmative."

Scotty led them through some more shortcuts and backways and destroyed the necessary functions. By now they could hear alarms blaring through the walls and knew that surely _someone_ had noticed their escape. No doubt a ship-wide search was in progress.

"Uh-oh."

Scotty stopped and Kirk nearly ran into him. "What is it?"

"If we keep going this way we'll end up out in the main of Engineering," he said.

"So, we turn around."

"Repair crews will be on their way to fix the damage, Captain," Spock said.

Kirk swore. Penned in. "How long can we hold out?"

"The odds of us making it this far have always been very slim, but not much longer," Spock answered.

"Do ye want t'take our phasers for a stand in Engineering?" Scotty asked quietly. "For me at least, it beats waiting t'be snuffed out of the hole like rabbits."

Kirk nodded grimly. "Here goes."

They crawled out into Engineering proper.

A Romulan pointed at them and shouted.

The three of them started firing phasers.

And then the whole ship shuddered and lurched to the side.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry to end it on cliff-hangar for those of you who don't like them but it is my full intention to continue and finish this story. My school starts tomorrow, however, so I'm unsure when I'll be able to write the next chapter, but the first days are always the easiest. I'll see what I can do. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, it looks like this is the last chapter! Read on and review please!**

Because most of the chase was merely recovering lost ground, McCoy didn't have much to do at the scanning station. He familiarized himself with the switches, turning them on and off, and picked at his clothes. Captain Nordis had shown him with great gusto various clothes from fallen comrades and plundered places. So now he wore over his black undershirt a black vest that was reminiscent of the native outfits on Neural*, only made of leather instead of animal hide. Although, he reflected, his decision for the shirt was probably influenced by the searing heat of the pirate cot room.

Nordis also wanted him armed. McCoy stubbornly refused to carry an assortment of phasers and grenades, but did (if a bit reluctantly) accept a knife, remembering how useful one was with Harnes. And then there was also Nordis' unique (albeit morbid) nickname for him; Bloodstains.

So now he was sitting on the bridge of a pirate ship, in all black garb, with a knife strapped to one side and his medkit on the other. _How in the blazes did _this _happen?_ He wondered. _Oh, that's right; I'm going after Jim, Spock, and Scotty._

Sighing, he peered back into the scanner, muttering about eye strain and Vulcan suitability. The space ahead was clear- and then it wasn't.

"Whoa! There's a ship," he called.

The Warbird leapt on the viewscreen and they nearly ran into it. "She's dropped out of warp!" Nordis barked. "At least Romulans know when to turn and fight! Status!"

McCoy jumped and jerked back to the scanner. He frowned. "There doesn't seem to be any notable energy readings; just the general throughout the ship."

"What?" Nordis walked over and fiddled with the scanner. "No weapons, no shields," he murmured. "Hmm… This is either a trap or they're having engine failure."

McCoy eyed him. "Only one way to find out."

"Yes!" Nordis snapped around. "Romulans!" he shouted at the screen even though they couldn't hear him. The _Bonnie Lass_ fired a torpedo at the ship (just to make sure). "Prepare to be boarded!"

McCoy got up and joined him leaving the bridge. "Where do you think you're going, Bloodstains?"

He glared at Nordis. "Look, mister, there are three of my friends on that ship, and you're a crazy-brained goon if you think I'm staying here."

After a moment Nordis laughed and clapped him on the back (as he was so fond of doing). "I _do_ like you better than the Vulcan!" he exclaimed.

When they arrived in the transporter room pirates were already beaming over. The sight of all their weapons made McCoy uneasy, but he figured it was a practical precaution since they would be fighting _Romulans_. He and the captain took their positions and a moment later materialized into a war zone.

"Damn!" McCoy swore as he ducked a phaser shot. "Where are we?"

"On the main deck!" Nordis yelled, running ahead. "Attack!" he yowled.

McCoy cursed some more as phaser shots erupted around him. He retreated around the bend and gathered his bearings. He had no time to get caught up in a pirate/Romulan battle; he had to find the others. Now where was the brig?

Trying to call from memory when Jim was in a Romulan brig**, he trotted off. He turned a corner and ran smack into a Romulan squad.

"Blast."

McCoy furiously backpedaled as phasers discharged. One skinned his arm. He meshed himself into a crook in the walls and figured _it won't be long now_ when Nordis, coming the other way, led a group of his men to meet the Romulans. Screaming incoherent war cries, he charged and the two groups clashed. "Told you you needed weapons!" Nordis crowed from the tumult, spotting McCoy. He handed the doctor a long-barreled phaser. McCoy made sure he set it to 'stun'.

As the war carried on around him, he made his way to the brig. It was empty. He ran up and down the long line of cells but didn't see anyone. He grinned. Of course they would've escaped; with the combined minds of Jim, Scotty and Spock, it was practically _guaranteed_ they would escape. But where would they go?

_Think!_ His brain commanded. The Warbird dropped out of warp. Their shields and weapons were inoperative, and didn't even come on automatically after they fired. They must have sabotaged Engineering.

"Hey!"

A Romulan, a young one it looked like, spotted him.

Screw it, this was war. McCoy pointed his phaser and fired. Stunned, the Romulan crumpled, hand still gripping the phaser he was reaching for. McCoy stepped around the body (making sure it was still breathing) and raced for Engineering.

* * *

Kirk recovered from whatever rocked the ship first. He avoided a few phaser bolts before realizing that the Romulans seemed distracted. A moment later and strangers started pouring into the room.

They carried an assortment of upgraded (and no doubt illegal) weapons and wielded them mercilessly. The fray quickly turned ugly, and Kirk realized that he no longer had a clear shot of the Romulans. His confusion only grew as some of the rogues fired at _them_. Were they rescuers or a common enemy?

"Captain, I believe the pirates I spoke of have arrived," Spock shouted over the din of battle. He was crouched down, trying to stay out of sight. Kirk realized that Spock was still wearing a Romulan uniform.

"Well, let's show them that we're not the enemy!" Kirk yelled back, ducking a stray bolt. He and Scotty surged into the battle, stunning Romulans. Because of the close proximity, many had resorted to weapons more suitable for hand to hand combat. There were knives, agonizers, nightsticks and fists. An elbow caught Kirk across his temple and he staggered, dizzy. A kick sent him to his knees and a flash of feet caught his eye. Twisting, he knocked the legs out from under his attacker. The Romulan fell, but caught his boot as he was trying to rise. They both went down again, and Kirk was on his back with his hands around the soldier's throat as the Romulan reached for his agonizer when he heard a familiar voice.

"God _damn_ it, Jim!"

A phaser shot sang over his head and slammed into the Romulan. Kirk threw the limp body off of him and rolled onto his feet. McCoy was lowering his weapon and approaching him swiftly.

"I'm gone from Starfleet for two weeks, _two weeks_, and already things are falling apart!"

There was a cry and they turned. A pirate had shot Spock and he crumpled. McCoy swore and headed for the Vulcan. Kirk was still getting over his shock.

"Bones! What are you wearing?"

"I don't know!"

A phaser whistled by his ear and Kirk wrested his attention from the doctor. Scotty was grunting under two Romulans and Kirk rushed to assist him.

* * *

McCoy knelt at Spock's side and looked him over. Heavy stun. Well, it wasn't like they'd not encountered _that_ before. He applied a hypo and decided to take up a position guarding the Vulcan.

"Attention, all Romulans!" Captain Nordis' voice crackled over the comm system. "We have seized the bridge and taken your commander prisoner! I suggest you surrender now, because you're only delaying the inevitable." Sure enough, as McCoy watched he notice that the pirates had been corralling the soldiers until there were more lying on the ground than standing.

"Sections, report!" Nordis barked.

The fighting continued, and when Engineering didn't call in Nordis showed up later himself with some reinforcements. The remaining Romulans were either killed or stunned.

"Throw them all in the brig!" Nordis crowed. "And then we shall gut this ship like a cat!"

The pirates cheered and began doing their jobs. Kirk and Scotty walked over to McCoy and Spock just as Nordis arrived to them as well.

"Why are you defending this Romulan?" he asked.

"It's not a Romulan," McCoy explained. He tugged off the helmut. "It's Spock."

The pirate captain frowned. "Ah. The Vulcan who liked malingering on my bridge. Pity." He looked at the other humans. "I take it these are your friends, Bloodstains?"

"Yes. May I introduce Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Montgomery Scott." Nordis did a double take as the names sank in. "Well, well, Bloodstains, you never told me you had such important friends." A glint appeared in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it," McCoy snorted. "I'm sure there's already a handsome enough reward for their _safe_ return."

Nordis narrowed his eyes, then burst out laughing. "You have remarkable insight," he complemented.

"That's what makes Bones such a good doctor," Kirk said.

"To serve under a good captain!" Nordis chuckled. "I should enjoy some conversations with you. Now… Bones?"

Kirk laughed. "Long story." The two started walking away. "Now how did you come up with Bloodstains?"

McCoy sighed and bent down to pick up Spock. Scotty helped him. "Are you alright?" the doctor asked.

"Aye, a few bruises from the fracas we just had, but none worse for the wear." Scotty shook his head. "I didn't expect you to show up as a mercenary, though."

"Neither did I." They were almost to the Romulans' Sickbay when Spock twisted, coming to as the hypo coursed through him. "Jeez, Spock, hold still! Do you wanna land on your head?"

Spock opened his eyes and looked around. They set him down and he sat up. "What has occurred?" he asked.

"Your pirate friends have taken over the ship an' Captain Kirk and the other captain seem to be getting' along," Scotty supplied.

"In other words, we won," McCoy clarified.

Spock nodded. "I see." He stood up. "I am quite well, gentlemen," he said as they tried to steady him. "I shall locate my own clothes and rejoin you shortly."

McCoy raised an eyebrow. "Don't like wearing a Romulan uniform?"

"Doctor, 'like' has nothing to do with it. I merely do not wish to return to Federation space dressed as an enemy."

The doctor shrugged. "If you want, Captain Nordis can get you some new clothes; he'd be delighted," he drawled.

Spock looked over McCoy. "No," he said, almost hesitantly. "No, I shall do everything in power to locate my own apparel."

Scotty laughed and McCoy scowled as Spock moved off. "C'mon, Doctor," the engineer said heartily. "Let's go t'the bridge an' see what your pirate friends have in mind for us all."

* * *

00000

* * *

After picking the Warbird clean, Nordis moved everyone (including our intrepid four) back onto the _Bonnie Lass_ and sent the Warbird home. When inquired as to why he didn't simply kill the Romulans, he replied "Death is too good for them. With Romulans, letting them live is the worse fate; because then they have to face the shame." So they made sure that damaged, stripped, defeated ship was limping home before turning around for Federation space.

Another thing had to be said of Captain Nordis. He knew how to throw a party. And apparently he threw one after every successful raid.

McCoy found himself batting streamers and smelling alcohol as he made his way onto the pirate bridge. Scotty was engrossed in conversation with the _Bonnie Lass's_ engineer (after heavily praising the name of the ship), Kirk was still talking with Nordis (though they seemed to also be in a slight drinking competition) and Spock was standing on sidelines watching. McCoy joined him.

"What's the matter, Spock? Ever been to a celebration before?"

Spock didn't answer his question. "How is Harnes? I heard he was injured."

"Oh, he's resting well, and some of his buddies are bringing him cake. I told him no alcohol, so they decided to whip up the once-in-a-space-lifetime treat." McCoy smiled fondly. Being the doctor who had saved Harnes, the pirates had offered him a slice. It was delicious. "Still, I don't know why you're so down; we've got tons of things to celebrate."

"We do, Doctor?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

McCoy pointed. "We've got Jim and Scotty back. We're all alive. We're heading back for Federation space where the _Hood_ is picking us up. The pirates befriended us instead of killing us. We survived Arcturus. Clay is dead. The Romulans failed in their attempt to gain classified information. Honestly, even _you_ should be happy right now."

Again, Spock didn't answer him. McCoy scowled. Something had to get under that Vulcan hide and let him feel pleased. A light bulb turned on in his head. Yes, of course. Cake. If the cake didn't loosen him up McCoy figured he would go stir crazy.

Spock heard McCoy's muttered 'be right back.' He suppressed a sigh. For some reason the doctor seemed determined that he _show_ his satisfaction. He just didn't realize that, watching Jim and Scott enjoy themselves, he was content enough.

Although, he had to admit, the cake McCoy gave him when he returned _was_ delightful.

* * *

"So long, Kirk." Nordis shook hands with the Starfleet captain.

"Thank you for your assistance," Kirk said warmly. Nordis laughed.

"I would've kidnapped you myself, but Starfleet is already paying me well for returning you."

Indeed, right now the _Bonnie Lass_ was drifting alongside the _Hood_ as the latter ship waited for them to beam over. There had been some concern over violation of treaty whenever they crossed the Neutral Zone, but because the pirate ship was not part of the Federation any grounds for complaints dissolved. The pirate ship was also granted amnesty for its other crimes in light of the good deed, and credits were being transferred as the reward. Frankly, Nordis was elated.

Kirk took his position on the transporter pad with Spock and Scotty. McCoy entered a second later, carrying a small bundle. His old clothes. He had ditched the phaser and knife, but  
otherwise still wore the black vest. As he also stood on the transporter he muttered something about washing.

Kirk smiled. Almost like old times. Well, for a couple seconds he could pretend he was still on the _Enterprise_ with his senior officers.

"Energize."

* * *

***A Private Little War (I'll admit it, I think McCoy looks hot in that outfit)**

**** The Enterprise Incident**

**A/N: It's Doooonne! I hope y'all liked it! I'm not going to elaborate on the terrorist attack on Starfleet at the beginning of the story because it was really just a device I used so that Spock and McCoy (and not some rescue ship) could go after Jim and Scotty. BUT, if anyone else wants to build around it, go right ahead! Please review!**


End file.
